


Kidnapping Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [49]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in September 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Kidnapping Recs

**Title:** Blood  
**Why:** Blood by leveragehunters makes good use of the “Hydra gets the Winter Soldier, neurotic assassin racehorse, a comfort animal” trope by kidnapping Steve, the only person who can bring him back from the edge  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756915/>

**Title:** days we were whole  
**Why:** A newly awake Steve gets willingly kidnapped by a surprise visitor. A nice fic that deals very satisfactory with that what-if.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826183>

**Title:** A Face Built For Gettin' Punched  
**Why:** Bucky gets kidnapped to really disastrous effect in bomberqueen17's A Face Built For Gettin' Punched. I just adore this series and I pimp it out to anyone who will listen, even though this installment went on indefinite hiatus at an awkward cliffhangery point  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152248>

**Title:** Give Up the Ghost  
**Why:** Steve gets kidnapped in the sequel to Honeypot. They at first think he’s just DIED, then it turns out General Ross kidnapped him for nefarious evil science experiment purposes. It’s very dark (mind the tags) but has a happy ending. Probably might need to read the first fic tho. Basically it’s an AU of “what if the Winter Soldier rescued himself (and a kid) some years before Steve came outta the ice and was acting as a free agent”.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500780>

**Title:** Grab Your Things (I've Come to Take You Home)  
**Why:** belovedmuerto's Grab Your Things (I've Come to Take You Home) is kind of a pseudo kidnapping…? Bucky steals Steve away without telling the rest of the team.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389094/>

**Title:** Merry Christmas, bitch  
**Why:** Bc it’s hilarious, has salty bamf Bucky and the secret behind Steve’s uniform is that it’s lined with stupidity. Yes I’m picking the low-hanging fruit :P  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880646>

**Title:** Never talk to strangers  
**Why:** It's been awhile since I read this, but I remember it as being a pretty enjoyable Cap!Steve/modern!Bucky fic. Some time into their relationship, Bucky gets kidnapped by evildoers.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766836>

**Title:** No, Mr. Bond, I Expect You to Pine  
**Why:** Really fun secret agent AU. (It might be overstating it a little bit to call it kidnapping, but Steve is definitely held hostage, several times)  
**Why 2:** In spirit, it was a kidnapping. Was he held against his will? Yes! Was he moved around without his consent? Yes! Sounds pretty kidnappy to me! Did he sort of walk into the situation on his job? yes but look guys sometimes these things just happen. (I love that fic so much)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685790>

**Title:** Poltergeists  
**Why:** beautiful, moving writing. prime post-catws stuff.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319629>

**Title:** Revenant  
**Why:** another post-catws classic. oh the possibilities that movie ending gave us. mind the tags.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380>

**Title:** Selfies from the Underground  
**Why:** a fun one where Steve & Tony get kidnapped (Steve/Bucky is still the pairing, though)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430413>

**Title:** Summer Don't Own Me No More  
**Why:** IIRC Steve gets kidnapped in Summer Don't Own Me No More, Nonymos's excellent solarpunk AU  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926785>

**Title:** The Three-Steve Solution  
**Why:** It's a cracky premise where three Steves from different A/B/O realities get kidnapped by AIM in hopes that they'll sleep with each other and breed more Steves. Each Steve has a different designation that might not go exactly with how they look (frex, skinny! Steve) See also the daring “rescue” by their different partners (Bucky, Sam, and Tony). Hijinks and Steve's, erm, Steveness triplicated. What is not to love?  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222525>

**Title:** what you are asking fits with everything on my list  
**Why:** Steve gets kidnapped in this Steve/Bucky/Natasha fic  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730852>

**Title:** Winter's Children  
**Why:** Winter's Children has, depending on you count it, about four separate kidnappings of various lengths? Also several Daring Escapes, which are always fun  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771769>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
